


Like Puzzle Pieces

by Purplesauris



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A little bit of violence, AHOT6 - Freeform, Deaf!Ray, Fluff, GTA V AU, Gavin is a clutz, Kidnapping, M/M, Ray doesn't mind, Ray is a defiant man, a whole lot of sign language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray lives in Los Santos, works odd hours at his store and walks the streets at night armed with a pistol and not so good reflexes. Ray goes through his life like everyone else, but he doesn't hear the honking cars of rush hour, doesn't hear the people screaming while bombs go off and Ray hides out in his apartment. Ray doesn't hear anything, and that's fine with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT I am so sorry for disappearing off the face of the fucking earth. I got into a major writing rut and had to struggle for a bit to get out. With the help of major RPing with my bae and lots of encouragement from Emono I am back and hopefully better than ever. As always, love the fic? Hate it? Found a spelling or grammatical error? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com or right below in the comments!
> 
> NOTE: ALL DIALOGUE IN SINGLE QUOTES IS BEING SIGNED, AND ALL THINGS IN DOUBLE QUOTES ARE BEING SAID AND RAY IS READING THEIR LIPS.

If there was one thing that Ray knew how to do, it was how to navigate a city full of criminals. Especially at night, when said criminals leaked from the foundation like spiders slipping through cracks. Ray never carries a wallet on him at night, just a pistol tucked away as he walks the streets, whistling even though he can’t hear himself. Ray keeps his beanie pulled down over his ears, hands in his pockets as he  strolls down the street towards the apartment building he calls home. He checks his mail, cradling it close to his chest while waving to the older lady in the lobby. Ray takes the stairs like he usually does; a total of 72 steps that he’s climbed for years since he first got the place when he moved from New York. Ray slides his fingers over the banister, tapping and imagining the way the vibrations echo around the room. It must be nice, Ray thinks. To be able to hear the way your feet sound on steps or the cars as they fly past you while you walk down the sidewalk. Ray’s legs are burning after the last step, but he trudges to his door without stopping, unlocking the door and shoving it open with his shoulder. The apartment is dark as he kicks the door closed, sifting through the envelopes in his hands. Bills, junk, more junk, coupons (save those), and a postcard from New York. Ray smiles as he reads Tina’s familiar looping writing, snickering when Tina mentions Ray’s mom and her hanging out. Ray clicks the lights on while he tosses the mail onto the counter in his kitchen.

 

It’s a comfort knowing that Tina and his mom are doing alright without him, and Ray temporarily forgets about the other mail as he grabs his laptop and boots up Skype. Ray searches for Tina’s user, clicking the call button and pulling his sleeves up, keeping his hands exposed. Ray sits calmly while the light that informs Ray his webcam is on shines brightly. Tina picks up quickly, smiling happily while Ray waves. Tina curls her fingers in, making a small scooping motion near her sternum before pointing at Ray, eyebrows furrowed faintly while her body automatically leans towards the camera. ‘How are you?’

 

Ray smiles, falling into the rhythm of his hands forming words. ‘Good. Got your postcard.’

 

‘Doing okay in Los Santos?’ Tina’s gestures are a bit slower than usual, but Ray doesn’t mind, eagerly watching her hands and sometimes her lips while she mumbles along.

 

‘Yeah. Got a job working in the back of a store. I stock shelves.’ Ray smirks when he sees Tina laughing, huffing out his own small laugh.

 

‘Boss treat you okay?’ Ray nods, Tina grinning and exaggeratedly wiping her brow, as if in relief, before signing. ‘Mom says hi.’

 

‘Tell her I miss her. Miss you too, Tina.’ Ray’s sign for Tina’s name is the sign for video game, but his thumb is tucked between his index and middle finger to form the letter T instead. Ray scrunches his face up like he always does, Tina covering her mouth as she rocks back in her chair, laughing. ‘Go sleep, I’ll message tomorrow.’

 

‘Promise?’ Tina looks hopeful and Ray gives her a rueful smile.

 

‘Promise. Night Tina.’ Tina mumbles goodnight and the call ends, Ray closing his laptop gently before padding to his room. Ray changes out of his clothes before climbing under the covers, placing his glasses on the nightstand. Ray sleeps easy, unaware of the sirens that bounce off of the buildings and the frantic yelling of people on the streets.

 

~*~

 

For once Ray doesn’t have to wake up early for work, but he gets up at the same time regardless, showering while the sun rises above the horizon. Ray pads into his room, rubbing his head with a towel while he grabs his glasses, slipping them on. Ray can see people milling about down on the sidewalk below, heading to dead end office jobs that don’t really offer them anything. Ray slips a shirt on before pulling his jacket on, pausing when he sees his phone screen light up from the nightstand. Ray hurries over and grabs it, staring at the news alert on the screen. There was a body found outside his apartment building, and Ray can only guess he won't get to leave until someone questions him. His stomach turns as he tucks his phone away and grabs his keys, rushing from his apartment and stomping down the stairs. Ray sees police officers milling about from the doorway and he ducks out the side door, shoving his hands in his pockets so no one can see the nervous twitching of his fingers. Ray doesn't know if anyone tries to get his attention, and he figures no one saw him leave. He really should text Tina like he said he would, but it doesn't feel right to do so right now, so he just continues walking.

 

He walks through town, past the Maze bank and down towards the docks where the smell of smog and dead fish hangs heavy alongside the salt of the water. Ray stumbles over a slick patch of gross smelling water, bumping into a box while his hand shoots out to right himself. He really should be more careful when walking; he doesn't want to get injured and make anyone worry. Ray whistles again, feeling the air rush past his lips and the noise vibrate in his mouth while he walks among the boxes and warehouses. Ray's never actually seen any shipments being moved during the day, so he assumes that the warehouses are empty. Ray passes a warehouse with a strong looking metal door and stops when he sees two men standing there. One of them is in a full tuxedo, bow tie hanging a crookedly while he talks animatedly. Ray automatically looks at his hands, but they don't form words; he's merely gesturing to emphasize his message. The other man intimidates Ray; he looks normal for the most part, blue jeans, a blue and black leather jacket that hangs off of his shoulders in all the right places. What makes Ray's skin crawl is the fact he isn't moving at all, and his face is covered by a black skull mask that looks like it's been worn for far too long.

 

Ray can't see what’s being said, and he goes to continue walking, figuring it's none of his business, when a finger is pointing at him and the men freeze. Ray stops mid-step, wide-eyed as the man in the skull mask quickly stalks toward him. Ray stumbles back, mouth opening and closing because he knows that he can't actually form words. The man's eyes are crinkled at the corner, and Ray knows he's speaking, but he can't respond. Ray goes to sign, and the man grabs his wrists, a pitiful noise vibrating through Ray’s throat as his lips tremble. The man pauses, and his head turns to the side, grip tight around Ray's wrists as the man in the suit approaches. Ray stares desperately at him, watching his lips carefully. “How long has he been here?”

 

The man must have responded because the man in the suit glares at Ray, Ray feeling tears prick the back of his eyes as he blinks them back. He tugs weakly against the grip on his wrists, and all of a sudden the masked man lets him go. The other man protests, Ray can see that, and Ray fumbles with his signing. Ray touches near the corner of his mouth and then near his ear with his index finger, hands shaking. The men look confused and Ray does it again, chest aching in the hopes that one of them understands sign language. ‘I'm deaf.’ He signs once more, raising his hands when the masked man jerks towards him. He reaches up and pulls his mask off, tossing it carelessly at the other man. Ray stares at a mess of red, white, and black face paint, recoiling a little bit in confusion as he tries to read the man’s lips.

 

‘Deaf?’ The man asks, raising his eyebrows while Ray nods frantically. The other man has a look of perplextion on his face, and Ray watches the suited man’s lips as he speaks.

 

“Should we take him, Ryan? He saw your face.” Ray feels panic curl in his gut and he presses his hands into his chest, shaking his head. “Can he understand what I'm saying?”

 

The man nods without looking away from Ray, lips remaining monotone, no emotion. “He'll have to come with us, at least for a little while.”

 

Ray shakes his head again, fiercer this time. ‘No.’ Ray signs, frowning and signing again. ‘Not going with you.’

 

The masked man shakes his head, and Ray thinks he seems.. Amused. ‘No choice.’

 

Ray opens his mouth, intent on screaming, but a rough hand clamps over his mouth, dark blue eyes narrowed in anger. Ray smacks his hands against Ryan’s chest, struggling against an iron grip that grabs his arm. Ray jerks his chin up, clamping his teeth around Ryan’s hand. Ray bites as hard as he can, blood filling his mouth as he digs his teeth in. Ryan pries Ray’s jaws apart before yanking his hand back, staring wide eyed. His lip curls in a sneer and he drives his fist into Ray's jaw, pain lancing through Ray’s face. Ray's head snaps to the side and he stumbles back, landing hard on his butt as he stares up, dazed. Ray feels blood on his chin as he opens his mouth and wails as loud as he can, throat straining with the noise. The other man rushes forward, drawing a pistol and pressing it to Ray’s forehead, saying something angrily as Ray clamps his mouth shut. “Get this cocksucker tied up.”

 

Ray wants to scream again, but when he opens his mouth Ray sees the man’s thumb move to pull the hammer of the pistol back. Ray flinches when Ryan grabs his arm and pulls him up, Ray crying out in pain when his arm is nearly yanked from the socket. The mask is back on, and whatever hesitance Ray saw in Ryan’s face before is gone. Ray’s hands are bound behind his back and he sobs pitifully, hanging his head while tugging weakly at the restraints. He can’t do anything, can’t communicate without his hands free, and Ray’s chest constricts with each tug of his bindings. Neither of the men seem to care too much as he’s dragged along behind them, stumbling and dazed from the hit. Ray is shoved unceremoniously into the trunk of what looks like a red station wagon, glaring up at the men while they seem to bicker. Ray strains against his bindings, back arching up as he tries to pull his arms apart, but a hand lands hard on his sternum, stealing his breath and slamming him back into the floor of the car. Ray wheezes, vision blurring more while he tries to suck in air. He sees the door slam shut and then the car jostles as the two men get in, the car rumbling as it starts up. Ray tries to brace himself the best he can with his feet, but his head is swimming and he really wishes he had just walked away before they noticed him.

 

They bump along the road for what seems like hours, but Ray knows by the way the sun is still high in the sky it’s only been maybe 20 minutes since they shoved him in here. Ray runs his fingers over the carpeting covering the floor of the trunk, feeling the vibrations and what he believes is music playing from the radio. The car jerks to a stop all of a sudden before creeping forward, sunlight turning to fluorescent lights. Ray blinks while his eyes try to adjust, and he recoils when the trunk opens and that mask looms in his vision. A cloth is pressed over his nose and mouth and Ray thrashes, breath gurgling in his throat as his vision slowly fades and he goes limp, breathing in a heavy, acrid scent.

 

When Ray comes to, it’s with a raging headache that throbs with every breath and unfamiliar surroundings. Ray is laid in a bed that smells faintly of cologne and a dull, metallic tang. Gunpowder. Ray feels in his pockets for his phone, panicking slightly when he doesn’t find it. He sits up with his stomach rolling, nausea climbing up his throat as he looks around frantically. Ray throws himself off of the bed, rushing to the door and finding that the knob is locked. Of course the door knob is locked. Ray looks around the room, spotting a sledgehammer leaning against the wall. Who keeps a sledgehammer in the room with the guy they kidnapped? Ray doesn’t question it further, just grabs it and staggers back to the door. Ray lifts the hammer above his head, bringing it down as the handle comes off, taking the wood around it. Ray clutches the handle of the hammer close to his chest, feeling the cold of metal through his zip-up as he pulls the door open. Ray walks down the hall, looking around at every door, every place someone could come from. His head is clearing the more he moves around, and Ray thinks that maybe he might just be able to get out of here. Ray stops when he sees the masked man from before sitting in the chair in the living room, facing the hallway as he taps his fingers on his thigh. Ray’s grip tightens on the sledgehammer and he swallows hard, biting his lip as he inches towards the door.

 

Ray bumps into someone on the way and he whirls around, hands beginning to tremble when he sees the suited man from before. “Going somewhere?” Ray makes out, squinting at the man’s lips.

 

Ray motions towards the door with the sledgehammer, bumping the end into the man’s shoulder as if to tell him to move. The man doesn’t. Ray turns back around, eyes sweeping the room, looking for a window that can open, anything, any way to get out of here so he can find a phone and contact _someone_. Ray jumps when Ryan stands in front of him, stock still as he tilts his head to the side. Ray scowls, fingers flexing around the handle as he lifts the hammer, intending to hit something, someone, but it’s wrenched from his grip. Ray dodges under Ryan’s arms, leaping over the back of the couch and diving over the coffee table, grabbing a pistol that sits on top of it, disassembled. Ray doesn’t fumble with the pieces, just quickly reassembles it and snaps in a loaded clip in the blink of an eye. Ryan is staring at him, hands outstretched while Ray holds the pistol steadily, ready to shoot if someone so much as comes close to him. Ray is pretty sure he grunts, can feel the noise in his chest, and God it’s been so long since he’s made this much noise that his throat aches with each breath.

 

‘You’re scared.’ Ryan states, Ray nodding quickly and pointing at the mask that’s laying on the table. ‘I won’t move. You can talk.’

 

Ray huffs out a hard breath, lowering the gun and flicking the safety on before tucking it in the waistband of his jeans. Ray keeps his index and middle fingers together on each hand, then taps them together twice, right over left. He tilts his head back a little and pinches his expression almost in confusion. ‘What’s your name?’ Ray knows it already, he remembers the suited man saying it, but he asks regardless, in case he read it wrong.

 

‘R Y A N.’ He spells out, Ray pointing to the man standing behind Ryan. ‘G E O F F.’

 

‘Criminals?’ Ryan shrugs at that.

 

‘Yes.’

 

‘Am I going to die?’ Ryan doesn’t do anything for a long moment, and Ray’s stomach sinks. He’s going to die, and it’s all because he was at the docks and he saw them talking. Ray thinks he hears his heart beating in his ears, but it’s just the building ache that throbs behind his eyes. Ray stumbles back as he presses his hands over his eyes, breaths shuddering from his throat while he tries to focus, to hope that maybe he’ll live. He flinches when a hand touches his shoulder and he shoves the person away from him, sinking to the ground as his legs give out. He’s going to die. He’s going to _die_. He didn’t even text Tina like he said he was going to.

 

Ray feels someone take one of his hands and Ray tries to pull away, curling his fingers. His hand is brought up and he jolts when he feels hair against his knuckles, wiry and thick. Ray cracks his eyes open, looking into kind, concerned eyes as he hesitantly straightens his fingers and runs his fingers through the neat hair. Ray drops his hands into his lap, staring at the bearded man as he sits himself down in front of Ray, hands moving hesitantly. ‘My name is J A C K.’

 

‘R A Y.’ Ray signs slowly, seeing the way Jack seems hesitant in his signing. ‘Fluent?’

 

‘Close.’ Jack places his hands back in his lap, not looking away from Ray until Ray looks down at his hands. Ray frowns when a thought comes to him, looking back up and signing slowly. ‘Are you like R Y A N?’

 

Jack waits a moment before nodding, looking apologetic. ‘We won’t hurt you. We just want to talk.’

 

‘He kidnapped me.’ Ray points an accusing finger at Ryan as he walks back into the room, Ryan stopping short. ‘Why? Because I saw him?’

 

Jack frowns as he looks at Ryan, unmasked and face clean of paint. ‘His mask is off. No one is supposed to see his face.’

 

‘I don’t care about who he is. I just want to go back home.’ Ray pulls the gun he had taken from the waistband of his jeans, holding it out to Jack. Jack looks at him with a soft, regretful look as he takes the gun from Ray. ‘I don’t want to-’

 

Ray drops his hands mid-sign; he isn’t sure what he doesn’t want to do. Be around a bunch of criminals? Everyone in this city is a criminal of some kind; he’d have to move to actually get away. Ray keeps his hands steady, tries to remember the way Tina told him to act if he was ever in danger. She told him to be tough, but be suspicious, and if they give you an opportunity to leave, then do so. 'R A Y?' Jack waves his hand, Ray blinking.

 

'Can I leave?' Jack bites his lip and rubs the back of his head, looking at Ryan. Ray sees him speak from the corner of his eye, but he's turned away, so Ray can't tell what he's saying. Ray tries not to be offended when Jack looks at Ryan, he really does, but indignation boils in his veins. Ray thumps his fist on the floor, scaring Jack as he quickly turns his gaze back to Ray. Ray scowls, and Jack's eyes widen as Ryan walks over and crouches next to Jack. Unlike Jack, Ray doesn't look at Ryan, and Ray thumps his fist on the ground again. 'I'm leaving.' Ray signs, tense with anger and fear.

 

'Not yet.' Jack objects, Ray holding his fingers together as he slides them along the underside of his chin, palm up. Jack flinches, and Ray stands up, marching towards the door. He has his hand on the door handle when he feels footsteps through the floor and he whirls around, gnashing his teeth before yanking the door open and shoving past a guy with curly hair. Ray thunders down the stairs instead of taking the elevator, breathing hard by the time he finally gets to the front door and out onto the streets. Ray takes off running once he's outside, wind whipping at his hair and clothes and he didn't realize he could miss smog so much. Ray heads to his apartment, trudging up the six flights of stairs gratefully. Ray pushes his door open unceremoniously after he finds his keys in his jacket pocket, locking the deadbolt behind him. Ray flicks his living room light on, relieved when there's no stranger sitting on his couch, no gun pointing at him. Ray goes about locking every window in his apartment, and then he double checks them before he goes to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. His jaw aches when he opens his mouth and chews, and he gingerly touches along his jawline. The skin is tender, and if he presses pain shoots through his face, so Ray goes to look at himself in the mirror. There's a large, ugly bruise that blooms across his jaw, and he feels disappointment flush through him when he realizes he can't video chat with Tina now. He doesn't want to worry her. Ray opens Skype up and sends her a message regardless, telling her that he had a long day and he's going to bed. Tina says she loves him and to get some sleep, they can talk some other time. Ray doesn't feel guilty about not telling her about the criminals who kidnapped him. No need to get her involved. Ray is wound too tightly to actually sleep, so he lays in bed, blankets tucked around him to ward off the chill of his apartment and further thoughts about Jack and Ryan and Geoff.

 

Ray falls asleep around dawn, exhaustion causing his eyes to slip shut and muscles relax. He sleeps deeply, undisturbed until his stomach wakes him up. Ray sits up, running a hand through his hair and reaching for his glasses, freezing when he sees a form on his fire escape. Ray slowly slips his glasses on, shaking his head as he climbs out of bed. Ray debates locking himself in the bathroom until the man leaves, but judging by the stubborn set of his shoulders he isn't going to leave until Ray opens the window. Ray reluctantly creeps up to the window, frowning when he looks into dark blue eyes through the holes of a skull mask. Ryan. 'What?'

 

Ryan lifts up Ray's phone, motioning for Ray to open the window. Ray shakes his head. Ryan gestures again, more forceful this time, and lifts his jacket to show that he doesn't have a gun on him. Ray knows better than to believe him, but against his better judgment he unlocks the window and shoves it open. Cold wind sweeps inside, and Ray doesn't even feel the thump of Ryan's feet as he slips in the window, closing it behind him. Ray crosses his arms, frowning as Ryan looks around the room. Ryan hands Ray’s phone back to him while reaching up to pull his mask off, eyes squinting in the dark of the room. Ray tosses his phone onto his bed and slaps his hand against his thigh to get Ryan's attention. Ryan's eyes snap toward him at the noise, and he takes a step forward, only for Ray to step back. 'Get out. You gave me my phone, now leave me alone.'

 

'No one lives with you?' Ryan asks, walking out of Ray's room while Ray follows close behind. Ray darts around him and plants his feet firmly, hands on Ryan's chest to stop him. Ryan doesn't look inconvenienced, but he stops all the same, and Ray points back towards his bedroom door.

 

'Leave. I'm not asking you again.' Ray signs angrily.

 

Ryan looks at him, eyes dark and head tilted to the side. 'Are you going to make me?'

 

'Do I need to?' Ray counters, watching as Ryan's shoulders rise and fall as he laughs. Ray narrows his eyes and points once more to his bedroom, Ryan turning on his heel with a mock salute and marching back into the room. Ray reluctantly follows. Ray signs as soon as Ryan turns back towards him, trying not to scowl. 'I don't care who you are.'

 

'You should.' Is Ryan's short reply. Ryan stands by the open window, but doesn't go out yet, looking at Ray as moonlight leaks past his shoulders. 'We'll keep in touch. Can't let you blab to everyone.'

 

'Well seeing as I can't talk, you don't need to worry.' Ray responds, sending a scathing look Ryan's way before he goes to check his phone. When Ray turns around, Ryan is gone.

 

~*~

 

Jack shows up at Ray's door 2 months later. Ray lets him in without so much as a complaint, finding him much more pleasant to be around than Ryan or, heaven forbid, Geoff. The three older men had taken it upon themselves to swing by Ray's apartment everyday at noon on the dot for lunch since they kidnapped him, bringing all kinds of food. Ray isn't sure if they're trying to bribe him to keep quiet or if they're taking pity on the deaf guy they kidnapped, but it gets on Ray's nerves. He's told them that too. Jack is adamant that they don't pity him, not with the way he assembled that pistol so well, but Ray has his doubts. Geoff only knows the absolute basics of sign language, so when he comes over he makes sure his mustache is trimmed and his lips are visible. Often times Geoff resorts to carrying a notepad around in the pocket of his suit jacket so he can write stupid little notes to Ray and leave them all over the apartment. Ray keeps some of his favorite, and reads them when his apartment building shakes with the chaos of a heist going on outside.

 

Ray takes a couple of bags of chinese food from Jack’s hands, noting that there’s a lot more food than usual, and then a parade of people come in; Geoff sauntering like he has something to prove (as per the usual), and Michael, the man with curly hair, behind him, grinning and looking around. Ray doesn’t have the hands to greet him, but Geoff rectifies that by taking the bags from Ray’s hands. Ray waves, and Michael waves back, touching his fingers to his chin and then motioning outwards. ‘Thanks.’

 

Ray doesn’t know what exactly he’s being thanked for, but he doesn’t object when Michael pats his shoulder and follows Geoff towards the kitchen. Ray expects Ryan to come in last like he always does, but Ray has to jump back when a gangly man with wild hair comes vaulting through the door, looking mildly panicked. Ray doesn’t have time to wave, to ask what’s going on before the man is hiding behind Ray and gripping the back of his shirt like a child. Ryan comes stalking in, eyes blazing behind the mask, and Ray rolls his eyes. Ray takes a step forward and the guy behind him tugs on his shirt, as if to tell Ray no, but Ray won’t be thwarted. Ray feels the hands on his shirt let go of him, and he feels footsteps on the floor under his bare feet scramble to get out of the hallway. Ray crouches just slightly and waves his hand, and Ryan comes charging, gaze intent on Ray. Ray waits, and just as Ryan reaches him he dances away, twisting under Ryan’s legs and grabbing his ankle long enough for Ryan to trip. Ryan goes crashing to the ground, and Ray pops back up, grinning as Ryan lays dazed, staring up at the ceiling. Ray walks over and offers Ryan a hand, Ryan taking it and hauling himself up, nearly throwing Ray off balance.

 

‘You should learn you can’t catch me.’ Ray teases once Ryan lets go of his hand, Ryan shrugging.

 

‘One of these days.’ Ryan signs before he pulls his mask off and tosses it onto the couch, heading towards the dining room. Geoff, Jack, Michael and the mystery man are all already crowded around the table, Ray taking his normal seat slightly away from everyone so he can see them all better. Ryan goes and joins the big group, and Ray gazes fondly upon the Fake AH Crew gathered for lunch in his apartment. How they all became friends despite the fact that Ray nearly shot Geoff is a mystery, but Michael says it’s because Ray is just that likable.

 

Ray smiles gratefully when Jack fills a plate with food and passes it down the line, Ryan handing the plate to Ray. Ray tucks his legs up against his chest like he usually does and goes for the fried rice, seeing the unnamed man give him an odd look as he scoops some rice up with a spoon. “Why’s he using a spoon?”

 

Ray pops the bite in his mouth and sets his spoon down, wiping his hands on a napkin even though they aren’t dirty. ‘Who’s this?’

 

‘G A V I N.’ Jack answers, Ray raising an eyebrow. ‘He’s the only one you haven’t met.’

 

‘Is he clumsy?’ Ray wonders, watching as Gavin fumbles for a box of noodles while Michael laughs at him. Jack gives Ray an exasperated look and nods, Ray huffing in laughter and covering his mouth as he laughs more when Gavin spills soy sauce on himself. Geoff laughs along with Ray, Ray can see that by the way Geoff’s shoulders shake, and Michael is practically howling with laughter, rocking in his chair while Gavin desperately tries to wipe the mess off himself. Ray hops up, quickly waving for Gavin to stop as he grabs a fresh napkin and dabs at the soy sauce instead. Once Ray gets most of it off, he taps the table to get someones attention. Ryan raises an eyebrow, showing he’s listening. ‘Tell him to take his shirt off. Gotta wash it before it stains.’

 

Ryan raises both eyebrows now, but relays the message. Ray doesn’t read Ryan’s lips, but he knows Ryan obviously did not say what Ray said, because Gavin’s face flushes and he squirms in his seat. Ray leans over the table and lightly whaps the side of Ryan’s head, Ryan looking like a scolded child as he sits back in his seat and crosses his arms. Ray motions for Ryan to say it again, and Ryan begrudgingly does so. Gavin looks infinitely more relieved and quickly unbuttons his shirt, pulling it off as Ray sweeps it from Gavin’s hand and hurries off to his wash room. Ray runs the washer on cold and scrubs in stain remover before leaving it to run, grabbing a shirt he never wears and coming back into the dining room. Ray sighs in exasperation at the sight of Michael keeping Gavin in a headlock, Gavin flailing as his feet thump on the ground as he tries to wiggle free. Ryan brings his fist up to his mouth, and all of a sudden they both freeze, Ray leaning his weight on one leg while giving them the most disapproving look he can. “Oh fuck.” Michael says, quickly letting Gavin go as Ray tosses the shirt to Gavin. Gavin pulls it on, obviously confused, and once his head is through the the right hole Ray flicks his fingers toward Michael.

 

Michael scowls and crosses his arms, looking quite displeased as Ray goes to grab something, coming back with a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. Ray waves them in warning and places them on the table, Gavin gawking as Michael quiets down and goes back to eating. “Wot the hell are those for?!”

 

Ray doesn’t even need to hear Gavin to know he has some sort of foreign accent, and he rolls his eyes while he takes his place back at the table. ‘No fighting in my apartment, or else I’ll handcuff you two together.’ Ryan translates.

 

“Is he serious?” Gavin looks to Ryan for the answer, and Ryan nods, Gavin laughing nervously before he sits and eats his food. Ray grins before he digs into his own food, the six of them eating peacefully.

 

‘So Ray,’ Jack signs, leaning comfortably in his chair. ‘How’s Tina?’

 

Ray taps his fingers on the table in contemplation, Jack’s gaze unwavering. Ray is pleased that Jack has learned better than to look away. ‘She’s good. I talked to her last night. She says hi, by the way.’

 

Jack tells the rest of the group and they all give a thumbs up, save for Gavin, who looks just as confused as when he first came in. Gavin’s gaze is a bit incredulous, unbelieving, and Ray raises an eyebrow at him. “Why are you guys using sign language? Wot the bloody hell am I missing?”

 

All at once, everyone in the room stiffens, eyes wide as Ryan’s stormy gaze turns on Gavin. Gavin flinches like he’s been shot, but he doesn’t back down, doesn’t take his question back. Tension swirls in the air, growing riper with each passing minute that Gavin stands against Ryan, Ryan’s gaze never faltering as his head tilts to the side. Ray shakes his head, rubbing a hand over his cheek before standing abruptly and shoving his chair back so it scrapes along the ground. Ryan’s fingers twitch from around his fork, and Gavin flinches again, but neither of them deem it necessary to look toward Ray. Ray huffs, picking his spoon up and cocking his arm back, throwing it as hard as he can. Ryan’s hand shoots out and catches it inches from where it was going to smack into his temple, eyes flicking from Gavin to look at Ray. ‘Fire escape. Now.’

 

Ryan shoves away from the table, fork clattering onto his untouched plate as he stalks off, grabbing his mask and yanking it on as he goes. Ray huffs again and looks towards Jack to explain while he goes to talk to Ryan. Jack nods and waves him off, Ray hurrying through his living room and into his own room. Ray can see Ryan through the open window, staring out over the city with his mask firmly in place and shoulder set stubbornly. Ray slips out the window and stands beside Ryan, fingers rubbing over the warm metal of the railing. Ray knows that until Ryan takes his mask off that Ray won’t be able to talk to him; it’s a way for Ryan to block Ray from reading his lips and accurately translating his signs. It’s how Ryan ignores Ray. It pisses Ray off to no end, but Ray just sits down and lets his legs hang over the edge, draping his arms over the middle railing. Wind blows across Ray’s face, making him sneeze as smog hangs heavy around the two of them. A heavy hand drops onto Ray’s hand, idly scratching at Ray’s scalp as Ray leans into the touch, accepting Ryan’s unspoken apology. Ryan eventually sits down beside Ray, pulling his mask off and holding it out to Ray. Ray takes it, fingers tracing over the fake cheekbones and teeth that used to be a lot whiter.

 

‘People ask, Ryan.’ Ray had only just come up with Ryan’s name sign; the sign for knife, only instead of his index finger of his dominant hand hitting and sliding down his other index finger, the fingers of his dominant hand form the sign for ‘r’. Ray likes to think that he’s clever, but really, Ryan just likes to stab people, so Ray adapted it. ‘Whether they do it nicely or are blunt about it, they’re going to question it.’

 

Ryan doesn’t say anything back, hand dropping from Ray’s hair as he places them back in his lap. Ray leans against Ryan, Ryan’s shoulders slowly relaxing. ‘He should know better. We told him about you, but he never listens.’

 

‘You expected him to now?’ Ray jokes, Ryan smiling faintly. Ray nudges Ryan and nods towards the window to his bedroom, Ryan standing easily and hauling Ray to his feet. ‘The others probably chewed him out enough for a lifetime.’

 

‘It still won’t be enough for him to understand.’ Ray huffs out a laugh before ducking back into the apartment, Ryan on his heels as they head back to the dining room. Jack, Geoff, and Michael are all eating peacefully, but Gavin looks like a kicked puppy as he pouts and pushes his food around on his plate. Ray goes back to his seat, ignoring the look he gets from Michael, instead tapping the table until Gavin looks up. Ray snaps the edge of his beanie before pulling it over his ears, Gavin smiling apologetically. Ray grins and finishes his food.

 

~*~

 

Ray makes sure to stay off the streets whenever the boys are planning a big heist, knowing that they all worry he’ll get hurt in the crossfire. Ray sits in his apartment, waiting until the building stops shaking hours after the heist and police reports tell that the infamous Fake AH Crew has yet again stolen millions from the bank. Ray grabs his phone and shoves it in his pocket, pulling his beanie on as he rushes out the door. Ray takes off into the streets, running past police tap and shards of shrapnel laying forgotten on the ground by cleanup crews. Ray keeps his hands in the pockets of his zip up, heading for the tallest, most expensive apartment building in Los Santos. Ray doesn’t wave to the man in the lobby, heading straight for the elevator and stepping in alone. Another person comes rushing to get in, but Ray slams the button that closes the doors, and he sees the pissed face of another tenant. Ray doesn’t care. Ray punches in the code that takes him straight up to the penthouse without stopping, fingers tapping nervously on his thighs as he waits.

 

Ray barely waits for the doors to open before he wiggles through the gap, completely jumping over the stairs that lead down into the apartment as he rushes into the living room. Ray’s mouth opens as he gasps, hands shaking at the sight of Jack rushing around the room, blood on his hands and face set in a terrified yet determined frown. Jack’s head whips up at the noise, but he knows that no one but Ray could get up here without the passcode and he doesn’t get a word in before Ray is rushing off into the kitchen. Ray scrubs his hands, not feeling the scalding water before he quickly towels off, damn near dashing into the room and towards Gavin. Gavin is sitting against the couch, leaning against Ryan’s leg in exhaustion. Ryan watches Ray with tired, resigned eyes, and Ray gives him a quick once over. Blood drips from a cut above Ryan’s eyebrow, but it doesn’t look terribly deep, and Ray knows Ryan is lucky that’s all he got off with. Ray pats Ryan’s knee in a small gesture of comfort, looking back to Gavin. There’s a long cut on Gavin’s arm that Ray knows will need stitches, so Ray rummages around in the first aid kit on the coffee table, quickly threading the needle and disinfecting it. Ray bites his lip while he stitches up Gavin's arm, tears blurring his vision when he feels Gavin's fist thumping the floor with each pass of the needle. Ray sniffles, blinks tears away as he washes the needle with peroxide and grabs new thread to stitch the cut above Ryan's eyebrow. Ryan sits forward so Ray can reach him easier, Ray letting out a sob after he's done and he looks at Michael. Michael is bleeding profusely from a gunshot wound to the side, Jack doing everything he can while he keeps a phone clamped between his shoulder and ear.

 

Ray takes over for Jack, keeping pressure on the wound even though Michael jerks and grips Ray's shoulder. Tears drip down Ray's cheeks as his hands are stained with Michael's blood, Michael grimacing but half delirious with pain. Jack taps the top of Ray's head, Ray looking up at him as Jack signs quickly. ‘Our doctor is on his way.’ Ray makes out through his tears, Ray nodding as he keeps pressure. Ray can feel the vibrations of Michael’s shout of pain as he presses just a bit harder to staunch the blood flow, Ray biting his lip and crying right along with Michael. Jack lays his hands over Ray’s the warmth of his skin seeping in as Ray slumps back against Jack, letting Jack stop the blood. Ray’s hands drop to his sides and he has the thought to go wash off so he can help Geoff, but he doesn’t see Geoff anywhere as he goes to wash his hands at the kitchen sink. Ray makes a beeline for Ryan, stifling his sniffles when he sees that Gavin is curled up against Ryan’s side, passed out after the euphoria of the heist wore off.

 

‘Geoff?’ Ray asks, stomach clenching as Ryan’s smooth expression briefly falters, leaving a cracked, mournful grimace behind. Ray’s stomach drops away and he briefly thinks his heart stops. ‘No.’ Ray says in disbelief, shaking his head. ‘No he isn’t- he can’t be. He can’t be, Ryan!’ Ray’s hands are shaking hard enough that he can’t even sign properly, and he thinks his knees are going to give out just thinking about it. Ray wipes tears from his cheeks and rubs his eye, lower lip wobbling.

 

‘We don’t know if he got arrested or if he had to run, but he'll be back.' Ryan doesn’t look uncertain, doesn’t waver at all in his reassurance to Ray. Ray takes a little bit of comfort in it, nodding as Ryan holds out his hand, Ray taking it as Ryan pulls him forward gently. Ray settles in Ryan’s lap, tucking himself neatly against the arm of the couch and Ryan’s side, never disturbing Gavin. Ray lays his head on Ryan’s shoulder, Gavin reaching out without opening his eyes and taking one of Ray’s hands. Ray clutches Gavin’s hand, needing to know that they’re all okay. That none of them got hurt that bad. Ray watches as a thin man with sandy hair comes rushing in from the elevator, ignoring everyone else as he makes a beeline for Michael. He’s quick to pat Jack on the shoulder and wave him off, Jack shuffling out of the room looking frazzled and worn down. Ray watches the man work, both intrigued and horrified as he pulls the bullet from the wound, pressing gauze onto the wound. ‘He says the shot didn’t hit anything major.’ Ryan signs without being asked, Ray watching Ryan’s hands with rapt interest even though the signs are backward. ‘Just some stitches, antibiotics, and bedrest.’

 

Ray sighs in relief, eyes slipping shut as everybody in the room relaxes, succumbing to exhaustion and the sharp drop as adrenaline flushes from their veins. There’s no way in hell Ray is going to be able to sleep, not with Michael laying on the other couch, bandages wrapped around his middle to keep pressure on the wound. Ray stays up, sitting in Ryan’s lap and holding Gavin’s hand until the sun is below the horizon and everyone is asleep. Ray carefully slips from Ryan’s lap, brushing Ryan’s hair back before he lifts Gavin in his arms. Ray knows that Gavin doesn’t like to wake up to other faces right after a heist, hates seeing people after murdering dozens, so Ray lays Gavin down on the bed in his room and tucks him in. Like a child, Ray thinks, as he quietly closes the door and pads back into the living room. Ryan is up, but barely, and Ray waves him off with a stern look. ‘Go sleep, make sure Jack is okay.’

 

Ryan doesn’t argue with Ray, just nods and shuffles off to Jack’s room. Ray sits on the floor in front of the couch Michael is on, laying his head on the cushion near Michael’s hand. Ray sits there for hours, looking up at Michael every time he so much as stirs, and eventually, Ray feels weak fingers carding through Ray’s hair. Ray takes Michael’s hand, presses Michael’s hand to his cheek as Michael smiles weakly at him. Michael runs his thumb over Ray’s cheek, rubbing at the stubble as Ray tries to get Michael to go back to sleep. Michael does so regretfully, not wanting Ray to be alone and worried. Ray just squeezes Michael’s hand and goes back to silently watching the door.

 

Ray gets up once sunrise hits, ducking into the kitchen and making the biggest breakfast he can manage on his own. Ryan is the first one to emerge from Jack’s room, looking worn but a lot better than before. Ray makes Ryan a plate and sits him down at the island, sliding the plate to him along with a glass of orange juice. Ray makes a small plate for Michael and has him take the pills the doctor left before feeding Michael eggs, Michael more than grateful to not have to move. When Jack comes out of his room looking pale and exhausted Ray presses a hot cup of coffee into his hands and motions for Jack to join Ryan at the island. Ray makes Jack a plate of everything, smiling when Jack mixes it up into a huge mess of eggs, hashbrowns, sausage, and greens. Ray doesn’t expect anything less. Ray portions a plate out for Gavin, keeping his eyes on the floor as he gently shakes Gavin awake and hands him the plate. Gavin writes thank you on the skin of Ray’s palm, and Ray nods, shuffling out of the room. Ray is so focused on getting everyone served and fed that he doesn’t immediately feel the elevator coming up to this floor.

 

Once Ray does notice, though, Ray has his pistol out while he stands at the top of the stairs in an instant. Ray keeps the safety on for now, gun pointed straight at head level as the doors glide open. Ray’s jaw drops when he sees Geoff waltz in, not a hair on his head harmed and his mustache gone completely. Geoff’s eyes sweep the apartment, and Ray sees him sniff before he begins signing. ‘None for me?’

 

Ray shoves his gun into the waistband of his jeans and stomps up to Geoff, punching him hard in the shoulder. Geoff winces but smiles sheepishly, rubbing at his shoulder. ‘Asshole. You had me worried sick.’ Ray signs quickly, surprised when he sees Geoff smile apologetically. Ray huffs and goes to turn and make up a plate for Geoff when hands cup his cheeks softly, Ray’s hands coming up automatically to grip the lapels of Geoff’s suit as warm, chapped lips press against his. The kiss is brief, chaste, but Ray’s cheeks flush nonetheless, staring wide-eyed at Geoff. Ray turns around on his heel in a daze when Geoff nudges for him to go back, wandering into the kitchen and mechanically making Geoff a large plate of eggs and hash browns, pouring him a cup of coffee and whiskey.

 

Ryan looks both amused and a little bit pissed when Ray comes out and hands Geoff his food. Ray goes to ask him what it is that Ryan finds funny when Jack steals Ray’s attention by tapping the counter near Ray’s hand. ‘Ryan wanted to make the first move.’

 

‘You mean-’ Ray’s eyes dart to Ryan, then Geoff, and he furrows his brows in confusion. ‘Both of them?’

 

‘All of us.’ Jack motions to himself, Michael, and off towards Gavin’s room. Ray’s jaw drops and for a few moments he completely forgets every single sign, closing his mouth as he swallows hard. Ray keeps a hold on the counter as his knees go weak, Jack looking a little worried as he reaches out to steady Ray. Ray doesn’t know how- why- they would fall in love with him, have romantic feelings for _him_ of all people. Ray was just a nobody, a deaf person they just happened to kidnap one day. Ray thinks back to all the times Jack’s hand would settle on the small of Ray’s back while they walked down the street; Ryan sitting with him late at night and playing games until Ray fell asleep against his shoulder. Michael taking Ray out to all the arcades in town and paying for the whole thing even though Ray protested and said he could pay for himself. The way Gavin would turn the sound system up until it shook the floors, playing all of Gavin’s favorite songs so that Ray could feel the beat and watch Gavin dance like an idiot. Geoff teaching Ray to cook, making each chop of the knife a beat as he sways around the kitchen, cooking up all sorts of great food. They had all done so much to make sure he fit with the group; Jack and Ryan would translate automatically, murmuring Ray’s signs until Gavin, Michael and Geoff all learned sign language. If they ever did talk they made sure they were facing Ray directly, mouth unobscured, words deliberate.

 

Ray’s head swims with all the signs that he hadn’t picked up on, that he never thought about. Ray sitting in Ryan’s lap when there was no room on the couch, holding Gavin’s hand when he pouted after losing. Ray bites his lip, rubbing at his cheeks when he feels tears streak down his face. Ray sniffles as he blinks tears back, huffing out a laugh as he leans over the counter, kissing Ryan softly, and then Jack. Both the men look pleased and surprised, but Ray isn’t done yet. Ray walks out of the kitchen and over to Michael’s couch, Michael yawning and rubbing at his face. Once Michael’s hand drops he speaks, but Ray isn’t focused on his words. Ray is focused on the pink of Michael’s lips, that stupid, stupid, beautiful cupids bow that drives Ray insane when he looks at Michael. Ray leans down, places his hand on Michael’s chest to keep him from moving as he kisses Michael firmly, gone and down the hall before Michael can say anything. Jack explains what’s happening while Ray bursts into Gavin’s room, Gavin flinching, standing and reaching for the gun on his nightstand. Ray is in his space, fingers curled in his collar before Gavin is even fully aware, Gavin’s eyes widening comically as Ray kisses him, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

Gavin’s hands grab at Ray’s waist, pulling him closer insistently, head reeling. Ray gasps at how forward Gavin is being, and then he remembers that Gavin really hates to be disturbed when he’s recovering. Ray feels Gavin jolt and then Gavin steps back, hands up as if Ray burned him. Gavin touches his mouth, eyes wide, unhinged. Gavin drops his hand from his mouth and Ray readjusts his glasses so he can see Gavin’s lips while he speaks. “Oh god Ray I thought- I thought it was a dream I am so sorry! Did I hurt you?”

 

Ray waves his hand, stopping Gavin. ‘I kissed you. I wanted to.’

 

“But..” Gavin doesn’t finish his thought, gaping at Ray.

 

‘Geoff- he kissed me. Jack said-’ Ray’s hands shake and something like anticipation gurgles in his gut. ‘He said that all five of you were in love with me. Is it true?’ Ray asks, meaning to come off as demanding but falling short.

 

Gavin nods wordlessly, and Ray really wants to kiss Gavin again. Hell, he wants to kiss them all again. Ray starts with Gavin though, lets Gavin grab at his hips while he goes up on his tiptoes, fingers curling in Gavin’s shirt. Gavin kisses hungrily, eagerly, and Ray is shocked further when Gavin does something with his tongue that makes fire light in Ray's veins. Ray jumps when a hand that isn’t Gavin slides over his back, Ray pulling back and blinking as Geoff sidles up next to the two of them. Geoff rubs Ray’s back, fingers running along Ray’s spine, and Ray relaxes. Geoff looks to Gavin, leans forward and kisses him, Gavin shuddering in Ray’s and Geoff’s arms. Ray watches with wide eyes, heart thumping faster in his chest as the two break apart, Gavin panting and dazed. Ray tugs a little bit on Gavin’s shirt and Gavin’s gaze slides to him, Ray smiling and nodding toward the door. Gavin stumbles along with him, Geoff close behind, grinning cheekily as they walk into the living room. Gavin goes and sits next to Michael’s couch, talking to him while Michael plays with his hair, and Ray thinks he squeaks when Geoff smacks his butt. Ray gives Geoff a scolding look, but he starts smiling and the effect is ruined as he shakes his head and goes back to the kitchen.

 

Ray eats a small helping of eggs and hashbrowns, looking over the crew. Post-heist, and even days afterwards are always the worst for Ray; there’s always injuries, and sometimes one of the crew has to disappear for days before they can come back, and Ray agonizes over it that whole time. Ray is glad his boss is understanding when he calls, or rather, texts, in sick right after a news report involving the Fake AH Crew so he can go care for them. Violence makes Ray nauseous, and being a criminal isn’t for him. Being with criminals, though, that is something Ray doesn’t even think about doing anymore. It’s a part of his life, has been for months. Ray’s taken course after course on how to treat various wounds, and while he isn’t a doctor, most of the time they don’t have to call their personal doctor once Ray shows up, doing everything he can to get every back up on their feet.

 

Ray sets his plate down, shuffling into the living room and waving for the Gents gathered around the island to follow. They all sit by Michael's couch and Ray sits down in front of them, looking at them one by one. 'If this-' Ray gestures to himself, and then the five of them. 'Is going to work, I need you guys to be honest with me.' The five of them nod, or, Michael nods as well as he can while laying down. 'Do you all have feelings for me?'

 

Michael rolls his eyes, surprising Ray by signing over Gavin's head. 'Duh, dude, it's not like we've been trying to get with you for a month now or anything.'

 

Ray gives him a withering look, but Michael only grins. Ray continues. 'I know you five were already in a relationship before you met me, and I don't want any of you to think you have to tolerate me if you don't actually have feelings for me.'

 

'Do we have to prove it? Fight for your love?' Michael jokes, grinning as Ray purses his lips. Ray definitely is not going to laugh, no matter how cute Michael is while joking around.

 

Jack pats Michael’s leg, shaking his head, and Michael quiets down again, looking at Ray. Jack takes over signing instead, smile kind, filled with patience. ‘All five of us talked about it a while ago. We figured out our feelings together, but didn’t know how to approach you.’

 

‘So you guys were waiting all this time?’

 

‘We didn’t want to rush you.’ Ryan cuts in, Geoff nodding, even though he was the one who started this all. ‘We wanted to give you time to sort yourself out, to be comfortable around us.’

 

“We might love you, X-Ray, but we respect your feelings, and we didn’t want to step on your toes.” In Gavin’s excitement, or perhaps nervousness, he doesn’t sign, talking almost too quickly for Ray to catch. Ray leans forward to catch the words, huffing out a laugh as he shakes his head.

 

‘Can I sleep on it?’

 

‘When is the last time you slept?’ Ray smiles guiltily, and Jack gives him a chastising look.

 

‘I can’t sleep right after a heist.’ Ray defends, waving towards them. ‘I’m making sure you guys are okay. That you aren’t dead.’

 

All five of them are grinning, seeming extremely pleased with themselves. Ray narrows his eyes in suspicion, but none of them stop grinning, and none give him an explanation. Ray huffs in frustration because they’re not taking his super serious talk seriously, but then Jack reaches across the small space separating them, grabbing Ray’s collar and dragging him forward. Ray wiggles, and he didn’t realize that Geoff and Gavin had disappeared until the mattress from Geoff’s room is plopping down on the floor. Jack moves Ray, and Ryan helps them shove the mattress up next to the couch so Michael can be included. Jack ushers Ray onto the mattress, laying down with him as Geoff sidles up against Jack’s back snuggly, Michael reaching over the side of the couch to run his fingers through Geoff’s hair. Gavin presses against Ray’s back as Ray rests his forehead against Jack’s chest, and Ray sees Ryan tuck himself up against Gavin. They all fit together like puzzle pieces, and Ray knows that Michael will fit just as well as soon as he’s better. Ray closes his eyes, feels the steady beat of Jack’s heartbeat, and realizes he had decided long ago he was in love with them, he just pushed it down, didn’t want to do that to his boys. Ray smiles at the though of the five of them being his, and sleeps.

 

~*~

 

Ray stands on top of the helipad, waving the crew off three months later. Ray watches the helicopter soar off into the air, ready to bring mischief and chaos to Los Santos once more. Ray smiles to himself and heads back into the apartment, cleaning up scatters of gunpowder and bullet cases, tucking Geoff’s maps away. Ray gets his medical kit out and leaves it in the living room, then settles down to wait. Wait for his lovers to get back, bleeding and bruised, but richer and happier than ever before.

 

 


End file.
